Chosen
by LunarFlare14
Summary: This follows the main quest with more than it's share of twists. It's the tale of Akatosh the Time God's chosen and how she altered the course of Tamriel forever.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1: Long Days Night

Thrown against the hard stone, she gasped as pain shot up her knees. Her anger flared once more and she flung at her captor, who she was now separated from by a heavy iron gate. Still she strained to hit him. The guard however had stepped back.

Stupid guard, she thought with a huff as he walked away without so much as a word. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face in frustration. "Well now! A pretty little Wood Elf." She turned her head slightly to see a dark elf with slicked back silver hair smiling evilly at her from across the hall. "You're a little far from the forest, huh?" Damn it, she knew that look.

"Shove it."

"Looks like your days of woodland frolicking have come to a tragic end. To go to the land of Valenwood to a rat infested hole like this? How very sad."

"I was raised in Boarder Watch, bastard." Then she stalked to her bedroll and covered her head with the sad excuse for a pillow as to stop his words from infesting her mind. "And I'm only half Wood Elf."

Tsamusa awoke once again to the four stone walls of her cell. The floor was hard even under her bedroll. It must soon be time for release right. They can't imprison you forever... The nerve of some people. Locking up an innocent half-Bosmer like her. Especially one as cute as her. Her sun kissed skin, and hair so blond it was almost white... Almost. Her bright violet eyes, and only slightly pointed ears. She pitied the poor guards who had to lock her up. They'd been awestruck and she knew it. But when you're caught inside the Imperial Palace with enough stolen goods to buy the Temple District and Talos Plaza, you aren't let off so easily, no matter how adorable you ate. She sighed again and there was a laugh across the hall. Groaning she stood, better get the morning taunt out of the way. Valen Dreth, his name was, and he smiled from across the hall. It wasn't a pleasant smile either. It was the nasty smile of a twisted mind. She didn't know what he was in for, surely insanity wasn't good enough cause to arrest a man?

"Ah the pretty Bosmer is awake. Hello, cousin Wood elf."

She rolled her eyes, "Pleasant morning to you, Valen."

He hissed, "It won't be so pleasant when I come of there and stick my dick up your ass. Will it, you filthy little wench."

She winced, "You must be unbalanced."

"Those walls must feel like they're closing in on you."

"No but the smell from your side of the hall is a bit overwhelming."

He went on as if he didn't hear her, "Pretty soon you'll go mad and the guards will cut your throat just to stop the ranting. That's right! You're going to die in here. Hey! You hear that?" then she did and her pointed ears perked; Foot steps and voices. It wasn't meal time yet. It was to early. "They're coming for you. I hope your execution will be long and painful."

"Bite me, Dreth."

"Baurus lock that door behind us." A male guard in fancy looking armor came to the door and looked up the passage as a woman in similar armor and a man in fine silk robes turned the corner.

"My son's have fallen." Said the man in silks. It was then she recognized him. He was the EMPEROR.

The woman turned to him, "The messenger only said they were attacked!"

"No... They're dead. I know it." The emperor's heirs? Dead? Oh, she thought, the young one was kind of handsome.

"My job right now is to get you out safely."

Suddenly it was as if the emperor looked around, and saw the cells, "I know this place! The prison?"

"What's this prisoner doing here? This cell was suppose to be off limits." She sounded irritated. Like she was in this cell totally to ruin her day.

The man heard that to and he stammered, "A usual mix up with the watch. I-"

She groaned, "Never mind! Get the door open!"

"Stand back, prisoner!"

"My name is Tsamusa."

"That's a Khajiit's name." The male guard in a fancy getup said with a glare.

She rolled her eyes again, "Well, it's the only name I've got so try using it."

"Stand down... Tsamusa. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." She turned on her heels and walked with mock stiffness to the window. "Stand out of the way and you won't get hurt." She restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Like this guard could hurt her in these close of quarters. He'd hit the wall first and she'd have her fist to his face before he could recover.

"Let's go! We're not out of the woods yet."

But the emperor was staring at her, " Wait. Come into the light prisoner." She took a step forward illuminating her face in the light from the window. He recoiled, "You... I've seen you're face." She pointed to herself as if to clarify he was talking about her. He ignored it, "Then the stars were right. This is the day. Gods give me strength."

"What's going on?" She hoped she sounded like less of an idiot than she thought she did.

"Assassin's have attacked my son's. My Blades are leading me out through a secret escape route that just happens to lead through your cell." she was dumbfounded. She was witnessing history! "Perhaps the Gods have put you here so we may meet. What ever you have done, it is not what you'll be remembered for."

"Look, I think you've got the wrong girl here! I'm only eighteen, and-! And I follow my own path!"

"So do we all. But what path can be avoided when set by the almighty gods?" She couldn't argue with that. But her and the Nine had never been best of friends. Her line of work didn't steer her near any temples or Chapels.

"Please sir! We must keep moving." He turned away. Tsamusa watched as she pulled a lever and opened a passage, "Better not close this one. There's no way to open it from the other side.

The third blade locked her cell door and smiled at her, "Looks like it's your lucky day. Just... Stay out of our way, okay, pretty one?" He winked at her and kept going. She stared after them, dumbstruck. Then she hurried. Stumbling into a place that looked as if it was abandoned for thousands of years. It was dripping and covered with spider webs. But it had the eerie glow of an Ayleid ruin. She'd been in one once not that long ago. Made sense seeing as the White Tower in the center of the Imperial City was built by them. When she caught up with the royal party she walked right in on an assassination attempt. She ran to the emperor and held up her fists in defense.

"Are you alright, Emperor?"

"This is only the beginning. Worse is yet to come."

The third blade came back, "It's clear for now." He saw her and smiled. He looked older in this light, more worn he couldn't be more than thirty yet the lines on his face said fifty. He was handsome, but she had a feeling he was more handsome not that long ago.

"Baurus! Captain Renault?"

"She's dead... I'm sorry sire but we must keep moving." He looked much more sad then the Emperor. It must have been a heavy strain on him, constantly on the alert, watching out for assassins and all that. And losing a comrade too. He seemed like a gentle spirit. She was very happy he was so kind to her.

"They waited for us here!" the first blade growled.

"Glenroy, it's to late to go back now. We'll get you out of this, sire."

"They won't be the first to under estimate the Blades. I'll take point. Let's move." He glared at Tsamusa, "Stay here, prisoner. Don't try to follow us." Suddenly a gate closed behind him. That Glenroy was a real ass. She missed Renault's indifference. Sighing she took in her surroundings. The dead woman, a couple of dead assassins. By the woman was a very fine sword. Her fingers twitched at the sight of it. Her inner thief demanding she reach for it. Cautiously she looked around. No one but the rats.

"Well? What can I do?" A certain ominous feeling remained from the words she'd exchanged with the emperor, egging her to move as quickly as she could. The Natural Caverns were pretty straight forward. She cut through all the rats like they were warm cheese with the Captains sword. The zombie seemed a little random but what with all the craziness that day she just sliced it in two with Renault's weapon. It was a nice blade, considering it was a Blade's blade. Haha, she'd thought a joke, causing her to giggle and anger a goblin she hadn't seen that was watching over a roasting rat. Gods, did she hate goblins. Where there's one there's- And as if on cue there were two more waiting for her. "Damn, of all the creatures that had to inhabit this place!" She made her way through an encampment of the things. Striking down their shaman like it was just as tough as the rats in the pens they had. She huffed a little and rotated her arm. It had turned out to be a nice workout. She didn't use blades often because of the noise factor. She preferred hand to hand combat. "I kind of miss the zombie." She lamented snatching the goblin shaman's staff. It was pretty impressive. Along with all her loot, she'd fetch a good price in the Market District. She went through the door at the very back of the cave and down the little tunnel examining her new staff.

"I'd like to rest a bit longer-"

Suddenly she was falling through air, "Ahhhh!"

"It's the prisoner again! Kill her, she's probably working for the assassins!" That was Glenroy of course. That man had it out for her.

"No!" That was the Emperor and Baurus. Glenroy glared at him, but Baurus just stood a little straighter.

"She can help us, Glen! She MUST help us." That shut Glenroy up. "Walk with me. Glenroy and Baurus will keep watch." She did and he smiled at her, "They cannot understand why I trust you. They haven't seen what I've seen. How can I explain?"

"Try how you know all this."

"You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand."

She winced, "The gods are not overly fond of me at the moment. I haven't been very good."

He chuckled, "I've served the Nine and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens... Tell me, what is your birthsign?"

"Um... The Tower, I think."

"The stars show the end of my path. A necessary end. It comes swiftly."

"And... My path? Can you see my fate." She gulped. She didn't like this.

"Your stars are not mine. Today the Tower shall prove a stout refuge in time of need. My dreams have granted me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming destruction. With such hope and the promise of your aid my heart must be satisfied." She blushed.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about me? That I'm your chosen? I mean, before I was imprisoned I was-"

"A thief correct?"

"Yes. A very good one. Almost got away with your fine dishware."

He laughed, "You're very funny. It's very sweet of you to try to make me laugh on this day. Your success means I've excepted my destiny." He looked deep into her eyes, like he could see her soul in them. She wanted it to be worthy of the pride and confidence she saw in them, "No matter what happens today, you should not take the blame. It is no one's fault but THEIRS and they will get what's coming to them by your hands."

"Aren't you afraid to die?"

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived a good life and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood, pretty Bosmer. They know they're going to die. The key is when. In this I'm blessed to see the hour of my death."

"Where are we headed?" She asked as they turned another corner.

"I go to my grave. You shall join me for a while more yet but then we must part. Where I go, you cannot follow."

"Damn it! It's barred from the other side!" Glenroy called.

"A trap. What about that side passage back there?" Baurus called back.

"Worth a shot." They all went to the side passage. A dead end of course, Glenroy looked back. "Behind us! Wait here, sire." Then he ran out with cry. "For the Emperor!"

"Guard him with you life!" Baurus added touching her forearm. She nodded, and he ran after Glenroy.

Suddenly the emperor spun her around. "I can go no further. You alone must stand against the on coming destruction. Hurry. There's not much time. I bestow this upon you. The Amulet of Kings." Swiftly he handed her the amulet he'd been wearing around his neck, "Take this to Jauffre. Only he can tell you where to find the last son and close shut the jaws of Oblivion." Suddenly a stone panel behind him rose and an assassin popped out to slay him. He fell to the ground with a thud. Tsamusa let out a cry and the assassin came after her. She grabbed the blade she'd taken from the captain and slit his throat. He fell to the ground, very dead. Tsamusa didn't seem to notice that, as her knees collapse under her weight. That's how Baurus found her. She was weeping by the emperor's body.

"Tsamusa?"

"I was so confused by what he was saying, I didn't react quickly enough. It's my fault. He's dead. Such a sweet old man."

"No..." Baurus clenched his fists and knelt beside her. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. The touch surprised her, but she didn't mind. "It's my fault. We've failed... I've failed. I swore to protect him and now he and all his heir's are dead!"

"He gave me this." She showed him the amulet and the blade gawked at it, "Tell me he didn't give me what he said he did."

"It's the Amulet of Kings." He whispered. The red stone flickered red light across the dungeon that seem to come from deep within the gem.

"He said I'm to take it to Jauffre. But I don't know who that is."

"The grandmaster of the blades." he whispered. Then cleared his throat, "He lives as a monk in Weynon Priory just outside of Chorrol." The blade chuckled, and gripped her shoulder gently, "The emperor saw something in you. We talked about it while we were separated from you. I had asked him if he was sure of you. But he just grinned at me and asked if I was sure."

"Are you?" she asked timidly.

He paused, not hearing Glenroy come to the chamber entrance and watch, "I was sure about you the moment I saw you." His face was hidden in the shadows but she did see a hint of a smile.

She closed her eyes and wiped her tears, "Thank you, Baurus."

"We'll stay with his body. You go meet Jauffre. Weynon Priory is to the south east. Here's the key to the sewers. And be careful there's lots of creatures down there." This all seemed very rushed. She stopped from going down the passage remembering.

"Here." She handed him Captain Renault's sword.

"You collected her sword." He said quietly. Like he was assessing what that meant and how he should feel about it. It seemed to please him.

"I couldn't just leave a fine sword... Of a fine woman lying about."

"Thank you." His features softened. For a minute, he was twenty again. She was right. Before the Blades he was VERY handsome indeed. "It will be hung with honor in our hall." Only then did she go through the passage with only one teeny glance back at Baurus. The sewers were dark, disgusting, and filled with rats but she managed to get to the door only half covered in slime. When she climbed the ladder and went through the gate, the sunlight was blinding. She stood in it and spun around, giddy with freedom and relief. Then she saw the river and jumped in. Washing herself clean of the sewers and the dread of the sorrow she'd pushed back from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2: Extended Leave

She walked all around City Isle after a change in clothes. She realized that her trip out of the prison had only taken a couple hours, where it had felt like eternity in the dark underground. It was only midday and she had turned her sack shirt into... Well a sack for all her loot. The staff she would keep handy. It was very menacing with it's rotting goblin head. That had to be here favorite part. She HATED goblins and this was one of the few tangible trophies of her victory of the race of monsters that she had. It would be a lovely new staff since her old one was broken in two and in need of repair. Currently it sat in her house in Bravil. Or was it Chorrol? Neither, it was her mansion in Skingard.

Tsamusa walked into the Thieves Guild's headquarters looking very stunning in her black and burgundy dress. It felt good to be clean again. Her large bag of loot flung over her shoulder. She couldn't fit it all in her new dress. "Tsamusa!" It was Fathis Ules, the Dark Elf and life long friend and fence.

"Fathis!" She hugged him and gave him a once over, "How have you been, you old Fence you?!"

"Fine, since my return to the city. Bravil is far to damp and skooma infested for me."

"Oh I know, lovey. It's so good to see you. I'm sorry I wasn't here for your arrival. I was caught you see. Sentenced to thirty days in the pen."

"My! But don't you look lovely for someone just out of jail."

"Yes! I sold all of my legitimate loot in the Market. Not much I assure you. I saved this for you. Fresh from the evidence chest in the Imperial Prison." She dumped it out on the round table. And the old black market merchant's eyes went wide.

"This is amazing." Then he spotted something, "Is that the Royal Silver set-?"

She smack the Goblin Staff between him and the dishes. The rotting head on it's end glared at him with it's remaining eye, her own face darkened. He yelped and jumped back, "That is NOT for sale." Then she smiled, "Everything else is. I need money quickly."

"What you skipping town?"

"Something like that-" There was a clatter. She turned and saw Armand Christophe's face pale. He'd dropped a container of lock picks on the ground at the sight of her. Then suddenly he ran to her and spun her around, "Armand! Put me down, you son of a sea dog!"

"But you've made history, love! It's been forty years since anyone has escaped from the Imperial Prison! I knew you were the best but by the gods I didn't know you'd become legend. I have to tell S'krivva! Man will that get her tail in a knot. You know how that Khajiit can get when it comes to her Tsamusa."

Fathis was watching her, "How much of your sentence did you serve, missy."

She grinned "Two days."

"How did you manage that!?" He was astonished.

"The gods must have been smiling upon me." Fathis was silent, watching her face curiously. It made her uneasy. "What?"

"You've never credited anything to the Nine before... Did you find faith in prison? After only two days?"

"Something like that. There was this man... Well if you want to be specific there were two. This one was a NASTY man, Valen Dreth." Fathis spat on the floor, "Then you know him. He reminded me how terrible the people of this world can be. But..." She looked over at a bottle of cheap wine, a soft expression in her eyes. "There was another, who said there was hope. The world will survive these hard times and it will be filled with light." Fathis was about to ask more when she smiled at him. "Name your price for each item and I will take it. Armand, may I talk with you upstairs?" The doyen stared at her but nodded. She entered the room in the upstairs, where she'd been living for two years now. It wasn't huge but it was very nice. In her base of operations yet private. No one in the guild knew she was herself and the person they believed lived in this room. No one could ever know unless she told them and wanted them to remember. "Armand?" She said as he closed the door behind him.

"What is it? You have asked me up here since..." He turned red and looked toward the bed. She knew what he was thinking but she shook her head.

"I know. I must speak with you about the guild, away from prying ears. Fathis has a loose tongue. I love the man like family but he can't be trusted to keep his mouth shut." She took a deep breath, "I'm leaving in the morning. I have something important I must do."

He was angry now, "Has the Gray Fox told you to-"

"I am the Gray Fox, Armand Christophe." He stared at her. Then blinked, then blinked again and shook his head as if shaking off drowsiness.

"It's as if that's always been on the edge of my mind. But I've been able to finally grasp the thought."

"It's part of the Gray Cowl's power. Only those I tell directly can ever know. I'm telling you now because I need someone to look after this place while I'm gone... And if I don't come back."

"What?!"

"Armand, please-" He suddenly threw his arms around her, and squeezed her tightly.

"Do not go. Stay here and be safe. Can't someone else do it."

"I must, Armand. Something is coming. I don't know what it is. But all of Tamriel may be at stake. I MUST GO."

"What is so important the YOU must go."

"I saw the Emperor die. He gave this quest to me, and me alone. He saw in me the hope of the world. He trusted me without anything to go on but that. No one has ever given me such a chance before. It is a burden. But I will bare it knowing that my world will be safe too." She stepped out of his hug and his arms fell to his side. "I need you to stay and keep my guild from imploding while I'm gone. I will contact a beggar whenever I enter and leave a city. I will return, when and if I can. I don't expect to be able to stay long if I do." She went to the chest at the foot of her bed and revealed the Gray Cowl. "It is here. If you need to address anyone as the Gray Fox. They won't know the difference. Do not try to stop me."

He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth together, "I won't."

"I am not GIVING you my title. I am merely lending it to you while I go play hero."

"You're off to save the world then?" He didn't sound surprised.

"Yes. Anymore questions?"

He shook his head, "I'm still against it but... they better make a statue of you. I wish you'd tell me why you broke it off between us and went roaming for whole a year. Then spend the past three months acting like it never happened." She opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand to silence her. "But you don't have to tell me."

She never had to elaborate with him. He always took whatever she gave him. "Then let us rejoin Fathis and the others. Tell them to gather for I've brought the finest foods and wines in the land for us to feast upon." He turned reluctantly and trudged out.

She left the next morning in the waning darkness full speed to the northeast.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3: The Hope of a Nation

Weynon Priory didn't look like much. And on any map it was just a dot of a church, if it showed up at all. She did however notice the battle mace on a dark elf's hip as he attended to some chore. This was the thief in her of course. Surveying before she ran into action. Other than that it was very peaceful looking and she figured if something went wrong she could take these guys. She went into the main house, inside was cozy and filled with books. It was then she was approached by a monk, he looked cheerful enough but he was also weary... Maybe she should have knocked first. Despite that he smiled, "Hello, traveler, I'm Prior Maborel. May I be of assistance to you, young lady." She never got tired of how nicely men treated her despite that she could rob them of their shoes without them even looking down.

"Can you tell me where I may find Jauffre?"

He huffed and mumbled something about another 'mysterious visitor'. "He's upstairs at his desk. He doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Please, I must speak to him." She put just enough distress into her expression that he caved like a goblin trap.

"Alright. But be quick about-" But she was already up the stairs. She was almost struck down by the man's humble appearance. He really did live as a monk here. He didn't look up but something told her he knew she was there. She approached quickly and cautiously, having seen the varying degrees of reactions to her, she wanted to gauge it and behave accordingly.

"May I help you, madam?" He said with a charming smile. Yes! A nice one, thank the gods, she had some luck left in her.

"Sir, the Emperor is dead!" She blurted out.

He stood, "Dead?"

"Yes, he and his son's. But he told me, before he died, that there was another. He gave me this and told me to find you." She pulled out the Amulet and he gasped. As it shown with light. "It behaves very oddly sometimes."

"It knows the spirit of a dragon when it senses one." He said quietly, in a voice that made it sound almost automatic. "But it only will work for the Royal family. Those of the Septim line." He held out his hand and she placed the Amulet in it. He looked back up at her. "The Emperor entrusted you with this?" She nodded. "His last son lives in Kvatch, as a priest. Uriel brought him to me one night. Looking very sad, and scared. He asked me to look after the boy, so I did. He asked of his progress from time to time."

"As in every chance he got?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, now, tell me your name, young lady."

"Tsamusa."

"Surely you have more of a name than that."

"No, I was raised by a Khajiit. She gave me that name. If you'll excuse my vagueness, it is a long story we do not have time for." She wasn't about to spout out her life story. It wasn't something she felt comfortable talking about, with anyone.

"Alright then. Tsamusa, I need you to go and get Martin from the chapel in Kvatch. He's in grave danger if they find out who he is."

"Yes, sir."

"If you need any assistance, the people of this priory will help. A horse perhaps? Or some weaponry-"

"I'll be faster on foot. I won't need to take the roads. As for weapons... I'm best without them. All I need is the dagger I've already brought."

"Alright then. Go. And l please be hasty. The fate of the Empire is in your hands." She winced.

"I wish everyone would stop that. I'm a thief not a warrior! My magic skills are crappy at best, despite my mother's Breton blood! I'm... I'm unsure whether I'm ready for this-"

"Well you're going to have to be." his voice was calm but assertive. "The Emperor told me that at the end of his time, he would send me Akatosh's chosen. The person who the god's have molded to help us. It IS you. It must be or he wouldn't have sent you to me with this." He held up the now subdued amulet. It didn't sparkle as much then. She touched it and it flared to life. "You have the Dragon's spirit."

"Would you look at that." She said in awe.

"Akatosh save us." He let out a sigh. "If you'd like, we can train you some when you return. But you must go. Now!" She turned and ran. Looking around and picking a direction. South would do. It would take her to Skingrad then it was just a quick shot over to Kvatch. She ran like the hounds of hell chase her. She was frightened of the doom on the horizon and that everyone was looking at her with such hope in their eyes. At least in the forest, she could avoid the eyes of any who knew. What if she failed? What would her guild mates do with out her? Or if she never talked with S'krivva again? Or ever saw that Baurus again? That made her smile. Oh gods, she liked that Baurus fellow. She'd always like older men and Redguards, Imperials too. She'd had a thing with an Orc once, but that another story all together and it made her sad to think about it. She hated this. Everything felt so rushed, so fast paced. It was then she saw the pillar of smoke and ash rising from the south east.

"Kvatch! No! Damn it, be alive Martin!." She changed course heading straight for Kvatch.

She came to the base of the hill Kvatch was settled upon to find an encampment, "You can all stay but I'm saving myself! Run! Run while you can!" That was a tall Altamer running toward her.

"Run from what?" She side stepped in front of him and he skidded to a halt.

"Daedra! It happened last night. They've over run Kvatch! There were portals outside the walls and this HUGE creature! All the smoke and flames and the..." He gulped, "The killing... It was terrible."

"Are there more survivors?"

"Not many, these you see here, myself... I hear there's some still left in the city. We only survived because of Savlian Matius. He and some of the town guard are holding off the Daerda still coming from the gate."

"Is there a priest among you all by the name of Martin?"

"I don't know, he isn't here. And I won't be for much longer either. This place is to dangerous." Then he turned and fled. "I'm not a coward!" He cried as he disappeared in the distance.

She looked up at the hill, fighting the urge to run herself. With a deep breath up the hill she went, not looking back. If she looked back she wouldn't be able to go on. The gods were going to owe her big time if she could pull this crazy stunk off.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4: Down the Rabbit Hole

At the top of the hill was a small barricade with men in Watch uniforms. Savlian Matius approached her, she assumed it was him because he was the only one in captain uniform. "You, citizen it's to dangerous up here. Go back down to the camp."

"Hey, I'm just looking for someone named Martin. He's a priest in the temple."

"Some civilians are held up in there. And the rest of the Watch are with the count up in the castle. But we can't get through because of the gate! We sent men in to try and shut the portal but they haven't come back out yet."

"I could go take a look."

"You?" He gave her a look and smirked. "You aren't exactly built for combat." He was almost laughing at her.

She pulled her dagger out, "Give me a Daedra and I'll show you who's built for combat."

He shook his head, "Alright, if you say you can. Guards! At the ready! Let's give this girl some cover!"

She jumped the barricade and ran to the gate as two Scamps emerged. She sliced the throat of one and kept running head long into the gate. It was like walking into a waterfall without getting wet. And suddenly she was hit with the smell of something really foul. A mixture of acid and rotting flesh. She gagged and stumbled a little, the landscape had changed dramatically. Everything was twisted and warped. Lava flowed like a river in the moat of a large structure with a tall spire in the center. She decided to keep moving. She headed north toward a path of some sort. The vegetation, if it could be called that looked as harmful as the rest of the terrain. Suddenly she heard a cry. Someone was shouting for her and running over to her, followed by a Flame Atronach. She ducked behind a rock as a fire ball flew past her. She sought for the obly real combat spell she knew; lightning. Once she remembered she let it rip through the air, causing a loud crash. The Flame Atronach didn't like that it's prey bit back and seemed dissuaded, it let the man finish the stretch to her then turned and fled.

"Thank you! You are a most gracious person. Coming in to rescue us and all."

"Don't mention it. It was on the way."

"I'm Ilend Vonius. Menien and I are the only survivors... And to be honest, I'm scared shitless."

"The path the portal seemed clear when I came this way, can you manage it."

"Yeah, but Menien... He was taken to that tower over yonder." He pointed to a tower just off the main fortress.

"Go. I've got him. And in all honesty. I'm scared shitless too." She gulped back another swell of bile coming up her throat.

"Thank you. I've had enough of this damned place." She watched him flee with envious eyes, she wished she could run too. It was time to do this her way, the stealthy way. It worked well, Daedra didn't seem all that observant, letting her movements go undetected. She reached the main tower with little fuss and slowly snuck in. She sighed, it looked like she had to climb.

The Daedra enemies here weren't all easy. But she found simply pushing them over the side when they weren't paying attention did the trick for most. She reached a door that was locked and curse. She looked around for another and was suddenly on a bridge, quietly she managed across and surveyed the landscape, this might be the tower that Ilend had pointed to... Or not. But she was willing to risk it. Opening the door she hear a hissing sound and a blood curdling scream. Forgetting her sneaking strategy she ran up the rest of the tower. At the top was a Daedra, poking a hoot iron at a male imperial. He turned and saw her, "A visitor from the light world. You shall DIE!" He struck at her with the hot iron and she side stepped it bringing her dagger up into his shoulder. He spun, unmoved by her attack and lunged again. She stepped back but he grazed her forehead. She cursed and he came back for another swing, catch a bit of her right arm. She let out a small yell, as he swung once more. This time she blocked it and punched at his stomach. He coughed, and staggered, falling forward towards her. She moved out of the way and he tumbled down the spiral slope a few yards.

She ran up to the man who was hunched over in fear. Her heart ached when she saw the burns, the bruises, the bleeding wounds. His one eye was swelling so badly he probably couldn't see out of it, "Menien! I'm here to-"

"Quickly! There's no time! You but get to the Sigil Keep! Take the Sigil stone and the gate will close. Go! I'm already dead. But you, sweet angel, have made it peaceful. I.. Thank you." Suddenly he was gone. She growled and walked down the spiral to the Daedra, blood gushed from his wounds. And she kicked him. Not just once but repeatedly. Until he fell over the edge. Tsamusa was tired of this place. Tired of Daedra. Fed up with the smell of decay.

She yelled, over the side at him, "How long did you torture him you sick bastard! How long until he couldn't take it! I will tear your gates to the ground! You will never get away with doing this! He is your last victim! And no Daedra can save you if you come after my people!" She then stormed off, electricity rippling over her heated skin. She was angry, more angry than she'd ever been in her easy going life. And if the Daedra thought they'd stand in her way. They were mistaken. The Sigil keep had only two Daedra, much like the ones before. She blasted them into the walls, leaving only scorch marks. An unknown power rippled through her from her chest, spreading through her body to her feet and arms. The tower shook around her with each step she took toward the Sigil Stone. Taking it in her hands the tower around her began to swirl, until suddenly she was falling through space. Softly she landed outside the Kvatch gate She went through it and five or six Daedra attacked. They were flattened by this new power that coursed through her. Then she stood at the bottom of the Chapel steps and a small group of people walked out. She stood alone, still holding the Sigil Stone, it was only then she noticed she was crying. The Guards stood back by the gate, away from her. It was bright as day when it should have been the middle of the night. It was then she realized, the light was from her. She went to move closer to the citizens but they all stood back. All but a single priest, who stood eyes transfixed on her. Taking a few deep breathes suddenly very tired. "You're safe now." She said. But her voice was not her own. She was something else at that moment. Still herself but also something much bigger than her. The light faded and so did the world around her. She was unconscious before she hit the ground. The last thing she heard was a man calling on the Goddess.

Tsamusa awoke at dawn. She winced as someone patted the cut on her forehead with a cloth, "Shoosh now. You did well. Don't push yourself." She looked up at the man sitting over her. It was the priest from before. He had a kind face, and dark hair. His eyes were serious with the begins of wrinkles at their edges, "It's good you're awake though. The Captain thought you were dead. Yelling how he wasn't going to lose another comrade to those things. People seem to become quite attached to you very quickly." He smiled at her with a look that would have been familiar if her mind wasn't somewhere else. The gate came back to her. The smell of blood, and decay and sulfur. She couldn't stop the gag this time, she ran outside and to the edge of the encampment. Behind a bush, what little she'd eaten the day before came up violently. She hoped no one saw, hero's don't get nauseous. Common thieves do though. Then strong, cool hands smoothed back her hair, soothing her as her dry heaves subsided. She coughed up the last of it and was offered some water. "Better?"

It was that man again, "Yes. Thank you. Please don't think less of me. It was just-"

"Shhh, I think not the less of you. Anyone unmoved by such carnage has lost something essential."

"It was inside the gate. I've lived a worldly life but that!" She shook her head.

"Was it terrible?"

"Like the pits of hell itself. I don't ever want to go back. The torture they put people through is just... Terrible." It was then she remembered, "I have to find-" She took a few steps and staggered. He caught and steadied her.

"Take it easy. Kvatch is safe. Once you closed the gate the guards cleared the city and castle."

"No! I was- ah!- looking for someone." He towed her back in the tent and sat her down next to him lightly.

"Who?"

"A priest at the Chapel. Martin."

"Then you're search is over. I'm Martin."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We're Off to See the Wizard

She blinked at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Why were you looking for me?"

"I need you to come with me to Weynon Priory outside of Chorrol." he looked confused. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?

"Martin, Uriel Septim was your father. You are the last remaining son and heir of Emperor. And now you must come with me to Weynon Priory." He looked in her eyes. He looked uncertain, and very confused. "I've come all this way and put my life on hold and on the line to fulfill your father's last request. Please don't tell me no now!"

He looked away, "Oh gods. You think Uriel Septim is my father? My father was a farmer." He looked out of the tent at the encampment. All the people celebrated the victory over the Daedra, unaware of the two of them. "You have the wrong man."

"They came here for you." That made his face pale, "You can stop this from happening to any more people. Take up your role as the Emperor. Please. We need you."

" I think... You might be telling the truth." she sighed with relief. "For the world, huh?"

"Yes. For all of Tamriel."

"I will go with you to Weynon Priory. Though I still think you have the wrong guy."

"That's what I said when I signed onto this." She said with a chuckle. "I was a prisoner in the Imperial City dungeons." He laughed, "What's so funny?"

"The thought of you in prison. You are a kind hearted soul. I can't imagine you doing something to get arrested!"

"Hey I was stealing from your Da. I almost got away with it but the guard woke up."

"The gods have always had a strange sense of humor." they grinned at each other, "When shall we leave? As soon as you regain your strength?"

She thought a moment, "That will do I guess. You're safe and for now that's all that counts."

That made him flush scarlet. She missed this early warning sign completely as she looked at the encampment from the safety of the tent. "What was that...?" she wondered aloud, thinking back at the surge of power and light.

Martin stared at her, "What was what?"

"When I came out of the gate, there was this moment when I felt... I don't know. I just felt so full. I was... Glowing."

"I remember that. I- They thought you were a goddess for a moment. Mara herself to be truthful. I think it may have been a god's power but it was still you."

"Akatosh." She said with a glare. "I don't like to be used." that she said to the skies. In case he happened to hear. "They say I'm his chosen. But what about my choice."

"You chose to come right?"

Tsamusa glared at him, "Do not help their cause. I only agreed because-" She stopped and looked away. "Because of those crazy old men." She frowned when she thought of the late emperor. Then Baurus' image flashed in her mind for a moment. "I think I'm feeling better now."

"How did you get here?"

"On foot. That's probably the way we'll have to get back. A straight shot through the woods and hills to Chorrol."

He sighed, "I don't like it but I'll go that way. If it is truly quickest."

"We also avoid highwaymen and possible assassins. I don't know if they know about you but I don't think Kvatch was targeted just for kicks."

"Kvatch was attacked because of me."

"Let's not take our chances with it and avoid the main roads."

He frowned, "You know my name. It seems unfair that I don't know your's."

"Was there a question in there?" That made him grin again. "Tsamusa. And yes I know it's Khajiit."

He smiled, "It suits you. How did you come about such a name?"

She looked at him, consideringly. Oh, why not, "I'll tell you on the way."

In an hour they were almost out of sight of Kvatch walking quickly but sparingly towards Chorrol to the north. As they walked Tsamusa talked of her past. "I wandered into a community of Khajiit near the Elsweyr boarder called Boarder Watch. I remember very little. I was only three. I know my mother was a Breton and my father was a Bosmer. I also know they traveled a lot and that they were killed in an attack. I don't remember them dying but I remember the attack. I later learned it was vampires."

"How is it then that you ended up a thief."

"S'krivva, a Khajiit, took me in. She was like a older sister to me, we moved to Bravil. She tried to get me to join the Thieves Guild. I wanted to honor my mother's memory and join the Mages Guild. "

"Why didn't you?"

"Turns out, as a mage, I lacked talent. I'm bad at remembering spells."

"But you said you were half Breton."

"Born under the wrong sign, is what I suppose. Damn Tower. I learned a few low level lightning and invisibility spells. I really only had a knack for unlocking doors."

"What happened after that?"

"When I was fifteen I tried to join at the Bravil branch of the Guild. I was turned away and that made me angry. So, using a ghost I'd summoned with a scroll to distract the members, I snuck up into the chambers of the Kud-Ei, the branch leader, and stole her prized pendant. The Pendant of Mara. Suppose to make you more liked by others. Helps with haggling, I'll tell you that." She pulled it out from under her leather armor.

His face went grave, "So that's why people like you so much."

"The charm has faded but I've always been well liked and never really needed it. It got ridiculous after a while and I was happy the enchantment wore off. Nowadays, most men like me right away, but there's always that one in ten chance that the guy will fall in love with me. I just started my ten again back when I met Savlian." Martin had turned red. But she was looking off into the forest. "Fifty five."

"Fifty five what?"

"Men who have fallen in love with me over the years. It's because I'm a oddity is what I think."

"What happened at the Mages Guild when they found out about the necklace?"

"Well, next day I strolled into the Guild displaying it proudly. I was invited to join after that. Kud-Ei thought it was funny and inventive. She'd never been robbed before as a proof of abilities. But I changed my mind. I'd gotten a real thrill out of my little heist. I tried to give the necklace back, but Kud-Ei insisted I keep it. Said it had an extra boast of luck. The other charm was a cover. I think she knew I decided I'd join the Thieves Guild."

"Quite a switch."

"I was good at sneaking around and picking locks. Not many lawful professions require such skills. I learned how I was to join through S'krivva and I moved to the Imperial City. I pasted the initial test and after a year I was in the highest rank-"

"The Gray Foxes right hand."

She shouldn't even be telling him about this but... It helped the time go by, "Sort of. I helped him get back to his normal life. Being the Gray Fox use to come at a terrible price. No one could know who you really were. It was the price you paid to Nocturnal."

"How did you help him?"

"I broke in to the Imperial Palace and stole an Elder Scroll from the library." The look of shock on his face made her grin broadly. "I told you I was up there in the ranks. I'm GOOD."

"What happened next?" He asked intently.

"You really like my story."

"It's fascinating to me."

She shook her head, "Anyway, we got a new Gray Fox, and I was being courted by one of the members of my rank but I was unhappy with my... Situation and left the guild. I went traveling. Ended up in Cheydinhal at some point. There I met a real nice guy and he joined me in my travels. He was a very good friend." That was the best way she could put it. Her heart ached at the thought.

"What happened to him?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "We had to part." She was staring ahead, a grave look crossed her face. "Then I returned to the guild. Took over my duties once again and... That's how I ended up meeting your Da." That made her smile, "I had never met such a man before. So kind and ready to meet his destiny. I wish I was as brave as him. I almost ran scared when I saw that gate."

"I never knew him. I only knew of him, and not of him being my father."

"He was trying to protect you. He knew you'd be in danger someday. He saw me too. He must have been able to see the future somehow."

"He must have." He said uncertainly.

"What is it?"

"Lately, I can't remember my dreams. All I know is that they are of something truly terrifying. Do you think it could be...?" He trailed off. Neither wanted to talk about the gate and what it meant for the future. He shook off the topic, "Why did you tell me all that? About the Thieves Guild and your friend?"

She thought about it and shrugged, "I guess I figured, since you're going to be emperor and all. You'd be a good ally. I mean wouldn't you like to be friends with the bane of your guards existence?"

"I guess I see the practicality in that. What friends with you makes me friends with the guild?"

"Basically. We know more about your empire than probably any of your scouts."

"How is that?"

"Beggars. The poor. How many people do you know watch what they say around one? They're invisible to most people. They're also the sneakiest people I know. They can travel unnoticed and never need weapons in the wilderness or on the roads. Highwayman don't even bother with the homeless. They're to poor. We take care of these 'Invisibles' in exchange for the information they give."

"How kind of you. Take care of someone for your own gain." His voice was laden with heavy sarcasm.

"It was their idea. They didn't have anything to give in return. They're prideful if they're anything." She stopped, "Well that's MY life story. What about you?"

He chuckled, "Not nearly as colorful as your's. I lived a quiet priest's life in Kvatch until night before last. I apparently never knew my parents. I thought the farmer who raised me was my Da. I was wrong. " she nodded. "But I liked Kvatch. I traveled to Skingrad once. That's the farthest away from home I'd ever been."

Her eyes went wide, "Not even the Imperial City!" he shook his head. "Well, your about to become a bit more worldly, that's for sure."

They reached the Black Road by the next morning, "A slight miss calculation. If we follow this we'll make it to the Priory before breakfast!" She was so hungry. They'd only found a single edible thing, an apple, on the way. The trip had taken longer because Martin wasn't particularly fast and he didn't have the stamina. They kept having to rest. She was losing her strength now, and only the thought of food made her go faster. However when she got to the Priory, it was anything but a rest stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Assassins, Blades and Hot Springs, Oh My!

Eronor ran forward accompanied by an assassin hot on his heals, "You've returned! Help! I thought they were travelers but then they attack us!" Us was more of a high pitch squeak as he ducked to the ground to dodge a blow from the assassin's blade. Fury rose up in Tsamusa as she thought to her first encounters with them. The shepherd dropped his weapon and fled toward the city.

The assassin met her eyes and she glared, "Grab it, Martin." Martin quickly reached down and picked it up. Then the assassin struck at him and she blocked him. Martin took a swing and stabbed him in the shoulder. "Together now!" And they both brought back their weapons and struck. Her dagger and his imbedded deep in the joints of his armor. He went down and the pair grinned, "See. You were born to fight off assassination attempts." they ran to Brother Piner outside of the Priory House who was being attacked by assassins.

"You're back then, Chosen."

"Don't call me that." She slashed at the back of the neck of his assailant, causing him to fall to the ground with a cry of pain. "It's such a silly title. Call me- Ah!" an assassin slashed a cut in her forearm. She cursed and stabbed him. Martin delivered a blow to the back of his skull and he went down.

"That's quite a name."

"No, it's Tsamusa. That was for that bastard." She kicked him as they moved onto Jauffre. He was outside of the temple fighting off three at once. "Jauffre!"

"The Amulet! It must be protected!" She ignored that and jumped into the fray. She got a good shot on one of them when one slipped in and stabbed into her thigh. She felt the muscles rip in her and pain shot through her. Martin took that one out with a roar and was at her side helping her put pressure on the wound.. Jauffre killed another and Brother Piner finished off the last. "The Amulet!" He ran to the house and after tying a piece of cloth Martin had torn from his robes around her leg, she hobbled after them putting her weight mostly on Martin. They reached the house to find the door to a secret room off the library. It was open and Jauffre was on the floor inside. "It's gone. All hope is lost. We can't light the Dragonfires without it."

She cleared her throat loudly, "At least we've got the heir, right?" She nodded her head toward the man next to her suggestively.

Jauffre's face turn to them and lit up, "Thank Talos, Martin! You brought him back! Alive!"

"I said I would." She winced as she tried putting weight on her leg.

"You're injured!"

"It's just a -Ah!" Jauffre had touched her leg. "Don't do that."

"You need a healer." Brother Piner said examining it as well.

"And you've got one." That was Martin. He guided her out of the side room and back into the main house setting her gently on the step in the foyer. Hesitating, he put both hands over, but not on the wound, letting his healing spell wash over her. She took deep breathes as the pain began to dull. Soon there was a patch of her pale white skin showing where her leather armor had been pierced. "It's just a patch up job but it should carry your weight.." She got up and stretched it, it was stiff and it throbbed a little, but it was more like a slight cramp. Nothing she couldn't live with. "Well?"

"That's amazing. I've never seen a healer do that all in one session. That was less than five minutes." Martin blush again. "Aww, don't be embarrassed. It's a compliment. Haven't you ever been complimented before?" She giggled.

He glared, at her, still pink, "Yes! But you have to take it easy or you'll rip the muscles I just repaired."

"Okay. Jauffre, this place isn't safe for Martin anymore, is it?" He shook his head, "Do the Blades have a place they can keep him safe until... Until whatever you plan on doing next happens?"

"No where is truly safe against the power arrayed before us. However... Cloud Ruler Temple. It's our stronghold in the North, far from prying eyes. It should due for now"

"That's good. Where is it?"

"North of Bruma. Hidden in the mountains." She shivered, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just.... Really don't like the cold, that's all."

It was Martin's turn to laugh, "You faced down six assassins and you're worried about a little cold weather?"

"Yes. I hate the cold with a passion that exceeds almost all others."

"We have a hot spring in the temple." Jauffre interjected.

Her ears perked, "Really?"

"Yes, that would be good for your leg. Help it heal nice and pretty." she knew she was being lead by the nose. To bad, she just had to think of that hot spring and she was in.

"First we grab some stuff to eat then we go. Me and Martin here are starving."

They arrived at the fortress as the sun was setting. They'd taken horses, much to Tsamusa's protest but when her legs started to ache again she climbed on Prior Maborel's. The fortress was massive and it's gates left quite the impression. They opened slowly and an Imperial walked out to meet them. "Jauffre! Thank the gods, we all thought-" That's when he saw Martin, his eyes grew wide, "Grandmaster is this-"

"It's alright, Cyrus." He dismounted and she and Martin followed suit. "I have two people I'd like you to meet. Tsamusa is this fine young lady. And this is Martin Septim." the Blade gave a slight bow.

"It's an honor, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Cyrus." He said, mustering up as much certainty as he could. She noticed he stood taller and spoke a pit more loudly. "But the honor is mine."

"Shall we head up to the top then? Everyone is waiting." They ascended the stairs. A cold wind blew down them and it sliced through her thick clothes. Damn snow, she thought bitterly. There must have been at least a hundred stairs leading up to the temple. With each stair she grew more anxious with no just cause. They reached the top and were greeted with a loud cheer. There were two lines of Blades on either side. Tsamusa stood back at the stairs as both Jauffre and Martin moved forward. She watch with her arms folded and a proud smile crossed her face. Jauffre cleared his throat to speak.

"Blades!" Everyone was silent, all eyes were on the monk, "Dark times are upon us. The empire and his sons were slain under our watch. The empire is in chaos but there is yet hope. Here is Martin Septim. True son of Uriel Septim!"

"Hail, Martin Septim! Hail the Emperor! Hail the Dragonborn!" They were all cheering and hailing their new Emperor.

"Your Highness, the Blades are at your command. You'll be safe here until you can take up your throne."

Then everyone was looking to Martin. He looked to Tsamusa nervously and gave him a don't-look-at-me shrug. "Um... I'm not use to speeches but... I want you to know I appreciate all that you have and are doing for me. I hope I earn the faith you all have in me in the coming days... That's it. Thank you." He looked to Jauffre pleadingly and he stifled a laugh.

"Well then. Thank you Martin. Back to you duties every one. We still have jobs to do."

She'd done it. Martin was safe and secure in these walls. It really put her mind at rest. She approached him and he smiled weakly at her, "Not much of a speech, eh? Didn't seem to bother them though." She was shaking from the cold. He put an arm around her. That helped a little.

"You did fine."

"Blades saluting me. Hailing me as Martin Septim." He seemed so uncomfortable here, then he saw her looking and he smiled a little. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I know I would be dead if it weren't for you. But... They expect me to suddenly know what to do! How to behave! They want an Emperor to tell them what to do and I haven't the faintest idea!"

"Well, we need to get the Amulet back, for starters."

"Of course. The Amulet of Kings. So we... I... Can light the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One and stop the Oblivion invasion."

"And you'll be Emperor."

"That will take some getting use to."

"No one said being Emperor was easy." She was glancing around at the scattering Blades, searching their faces. Martin watched her curiously.

"Do you think I can do this?" that brought her attention back rapidly.

"I KNOW you can do this. Just relax."

"I guess I should settle in some. You should go get some rest. That leg won't heal on it's own, and of course your shivering madly." Jauffre walked to her. The old monk smiling happily.

"Aren't you two charming together? May I steal her away for a moment?" He nodded and Jauffre lead her away leaving her side open to the cold once again, "I should tell you that, if you want it, there's a place in the Blades for you."

"Jauffre! You can't be serious-"

"I know you had a life outside of this crisis but we could really use your help. Think it over if you must. Heal, eat, drink, get warm and sleep. Then we'll talk again." with that he walked away.

A female blade walked up to her, "Hey there! How's it going? I'm Jena. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same. I'm Tsamusa."

"Nice. I like it. Feels kind of exotic."

"Thanks." She smiled, she was going to become fast friends with this lady. "Hey I was kind of looking for a Blade. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find-"

"It had better not be my Captain Steffan! Or I swear I'll-" She gripped her hilt and Tsamusa raised her hands in surrender.

"No! I don't even know who that is, Jena."

Jena blinked a little absently at her, "Oh. Then who are you talking about?"

"Baurus. He's a-"

"Oh! You have a thing for Baurus do you?" She flushed scarlet, "Well, he hasn't been to Cloud Ruler Temple for years. Since he was a trainee. He's out trying to gather info on the location of the Amulet of Kings, though. I heard the Captain talking about it."

"Oh." She said hanging her head trying to hide her disappointment, "Well, good. It's nice to hear he's working hard. Could you point me to the hot spring?"

"Point you? I'll take you to it! I was going for a dip myself actually. Walk with me, talk with me, tell me about yourself."

"Well, my parents died when I was little. Vampire attack."

"Oh tell me! Tell me!" Jena turned out to be quite hyperactive. Bouncing off the walls, never staying silent. Jena finally had to go take up her shift with the watch and she relaxed. The hot springs felt so good on her wounds. Even her old shoulder wound that hadn't healed properly felt so much better. She might have been a little to relax because she fell asleep sitting upright, in the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: God of Time

_What is this place, She thought as she floated through a starlit void. She must be in the cosmos itself. She giggled and did a loop in the vast weightless emptiness. Suddenly a star shown brightly with a white light and Akatosh himself appeared. He was a large bright gold dragon with a wingspan that seemed to be able to envelope the world. Her jaw dropped and she had the sudden urge to drop to her knees in worship. She resisted the latter of those two. Akatosh chuckled and that surprised her almost as much, "Hello, my dear chosen confidant. Do you like this place?"_

_She looked around. It was like being in the star filled sky, "It's the most magnificent thing I've ever seen."_

"_You flatter and puzzle me. Usually when I appear to a mortal they bow. They have to. Hmmm... It must be part of the deal of being my chosen. I like it. You have spunk. Of course, that's why you're the one I chose. I've never had a Chosen before. Never ever. I don't know the ins and outs of it quite yet."_

"_Why did you bring me here?"_

"_I can't chitchat with my Chosen Hero? That doesn't seem fair."_

"_No one told me you were a jester, Akatosh."_

"_When you rule over time how can you be anything but?"_

"_True."_

"_I'm also a thief really. I steal time from people all the time."_

_She laughed, "Wow, I never thought of it that way either... Now honestly, you must want something. People appeal to the gods all the time without get a response. I get a personal visit from the god of time out of the blue and you say it's just to chat."_

"_Well I did pause your time to bring you here. You see, I brought your spirit outside of time itself."_

"_Very nice. I'm impressed."_

"_I brought you here to tell you there's a fork in the time stream coming. And that you and Martin are the pivot on which all of Tamriel turns."_

"_But no pressure."_

_His voice was suddenly very serious and he sounded much more godlike, "There's a time of confusion and chaos ahead. The moment will come when you chose the path of the world. My Amulet of Kings has been taken from my kinsman. You must retrieve it. Soon a messenger will come from the Imperial City calling upon the Temple to send a Blade to help one who's hot on the trail of the Mythic Dawn and the precious amulet."_

"_Fine then. I guess it's me then, right?"_

"_You don't have to, but I have a feeling you should volunteer. It is in your favor to do so. But it is also in mine. It calls upon your skills as a thief which I'm happy to say are superior to any Blades. They have plenty of brute strength not enough stealth, cunning, and agility. You'll be of great use to them once the snowball starts down the mountain."_

"_If all this works out, you will be the Thieves Guild's patron god. Because something so elaborate can't possibly work."_

"_It has to. Or Dagon shall rain fire and ash upon my world. MINE. And the other gods world, but mostly MINE!" He sounded angry. And she almost fell to her knees. Almost but not quite._

"_Now, there, there, all powerful one. Shoosh, it's alright. I've got it covered. Really. So please don't yell. Your upsetting the stars." It was true. They all flared with light once he mentioned Dagon. They settled down again as he did._

"_You're right, of course. But I don't expect you to do all this for nothing. So, I've decided to let you see a brief shadow of the past. Whatever would make you the happiest right now. Perhaps your mother and father? Or that 'friend' of yours?"_

_She smirked, "I can't see both?"_

"_Not all in one trip."_

"_Then my parents. I don't have as many memories as I do of him. I'd like to see how they met."_

"_Ah, that's a good choice. Then we are off to the Imperial City. Twenty years ago."_

_Suddenly she was in the Floated Bloat. The half ship, half lodge in which she'd stayed on her first trip to the Imperial City. It was cheap and close to her guild. It hadn't changed except the Altmer was much younger and his father was still running the place. "Alcmene!" called the older Altmer from a chair around the table, "We've got a customer out here waiting for a refill! Hurry your Breton skirt up!"_

"_I'm coming! Hold your tail why don't ya!" The hair, the cheek bones, almost Tsamusa's entire being stood from behind the counter, "What'll you have, sir." Tsamusa turned and saw a Bosmer man. Taller than most his kind. He was staring at her, open mouthed, wide eyed. He also appeared to be drunk. "Sir?"_

"_Come 'ere a sec." She rolled her eyes and Tsamusa's heart jumped, she was her mother's child all right. The Breton did however walk over and stand by his chair, "Wha's your name?"_

"_Alcmene."_

"_I is Amlolas."_

"_Well, now Amlolas. What will you have?"_

"_How 'bout you?" He then grabbed her hand and tried to pull her down on his lap. Instead he received a shock of electricity. _

"_Next time, try some manners." And he fell over out of his seat. Tsamusa giggle, and so did her mother. "That'll sober you up quick, I bet." But she was smiling. Suddenly everything stopped moving._

"_Was it what you imagine?" The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once._

"_Better. So sweet a beginning. I also know where to ask what my mom was like. And my dad too. This will help a lot!" She smiled at the scene. "Thank you, Akatosh. You're a real stand up dragon."_

"_From you, that is the best compliment you could give. Now, it's back to your body for you."_

"Tsamusa!" that was Jena "Tsamusa, omigosh! Are you alive!" She shook off the sleepy feeling and looked at Jena, "Don't scare me like that. It's a good thing Jauffre sent me for you when he did. I wouldn't want you boiled to death! Which, you would have if you feel asleep in here. Martin would have my head for sure."

"Sorry, it was only for a second. Really." But she felt like it had been hours. A goodnight of sleep in a mere instance. "Now what was that about Jauffre asking for me?"

"A messenger has come from the Imperial City-"

"Tell Jauffre I'll do it. I head out in an hour."

"But I didn't even tell you what he said."

"Someone has a lead on the assassins and the Amulet right?"

"Yea... How did you-?"

"Hunch. Tell him I also accept the offer he made before. I'd be proud to join the Blades."

She squealed, "Yay, then we can be Knight Sisters!"

"Yay." Her's was less enthusiastic.

"You're to meet the Blade at Luther Broad's Boarding House."

"Nice place. Anyway, I'll get going."

"Make sure you tell Martin goodbye. It's impolite to leave without telling the Emperor."

She rolled her eyes and got dressed. She went to Martin's new chambers and knocked thrice. "Didn't I say I wasn't to be disturbed! I'm suppose to be an Emperor. what happened to-" He flung the door open and saw her in her travel gear. Martin was in only a pair of short knickers. She tried not to giggle. "Tsamusa?"

"Hello Martin. Sorry to wake you. But I wanted... To say goodbye before I was off to the Imperial City. Someone has a lead on the Amulet. I volunteered to help."

Martin frowned, "Oh." He didn't seem to like that in the least. He sighed, "If I ordered you to stay?"

"Then I'd have to sneak out while your guards aren't looking."

He sighed, "Stubborn, Bosmer. Why can't you just stay here? It's safer. Those assassins really meant business. Do you really want to get more involved than you already-?"

"I didn't come to get your permission, YOUR HIGHNESS." She put as much venom into it as she could muster. Her irritation rising. "I came to see you before I left. Why is it every man who sees me off wants me to stay so I'll be safe? It maybe dangerous for you but I'M perfectly safe and capable of taking care of myself. I saved your ass as I recall not the other way around." With that she turned and stalked off down the stairs, leaving a speechless Martin at his door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bright Lights In th City

Tsamusa walked into the Imperial City a couple hours before sunset with a lighter heart than she left the temple with. The City was her element after. She knew the entire layout inside out. Who lived where, how much the total of what they owned would go for on the Black Market, and how many tumblers their locks had. She looked around and sure enough their was an old beggar women, she ran to her and called out, "Excuse me."

"Just a coin!-"

She smiled, it seemed so innocent, "You wear the shadows well, teller of tales."

The old woman smiled, her entire being changed now that she was among an ally, "Ah, one of shadows I see. It was the plain traveling gear you wear that threw me off for a second, Lady Tsamusa." It was true. Bandits didn't attack the poor. If you wore plain enough clothes, they didn't bother you, so she'd grabbed just a white cotton shirt and brown linens slacks. Her shoes were ankle boots with plain metal buckles. Her blade wasn't anything fancy, either, having grabbed whatever was laying in the armory. She needed to get home and get something better from her armaments. Other than that she was set. Armor would slow her down and in the city you could either fight or flee. Fleeing was much more likely to keep you alive. She always was amused by the title Lady, though. "What is it you'll have of me?"

"Go to Armand in the Guild and tell him I've arrived back in the City. I must however, make a stop first. I will swing by when I can and if I can." She slipped some coins in her hand, "And thank you so much deary. You're a lovely old broad."

"You too, milady!" With that she darted away in the direction of the Waterfront. No one had even looked their way. She walked to the Boarding House as she would walk home; in no rush, not really paying attention, lost in thought, blending in. She walked in and she had to suppress a happy cry. Baurus sat at the bar drinking some ale. Slowly, with butterflies attacking her stomach, she walked over to him. He sensed she'd entered and look, smiling at her. Something in it though told her to be on alert.

Sitting down next to him, he turned to her and they sat as if to chat, his smile fixed in place, "Listen, I'm going to get up and walk out of here. That guy in the corner will follow me. You follow him." She didn't look she had seen him coming in. Suddenly without her being ready he leaned over really close to her ear while she remained staring straight ahead, her face flushing scarlet. "Wait for him to follow me though. I just want to see what he does."

"I'm ready when you are."

"I'm sure this'll throw him off, but he'll probably still want me dead." He blew in her ear and she giggled loudly in response. He stood up and winked at her, she smiled and gave him a little wave. Baurus walked to the cellar door and entered. Soon he was followed by the man in the corner. Once he was past where he could look directly at her she ducked behind the bar and snuck over to the end and around the side. As he went through she caught the door, silently following behind the man down the stairs. At the bottom of them he suddenly began to summon armor to him and she pulled her sword, slicing deep in the back of his neck before he could summon a helmet. He died instantly, and Baurus looked around, "Search his body. I'll keep an eye out fo any of his friends." She looked through his pockets and shirt. All she found was some coins (she put them in her own pocket without second thought), an apple and a strange little book.

She examined the book, "Only significant thing."

"Good work..." He said taking it and flipping through it himself. She smiled and looked somewhere else but him. After a few pages he looked up and visably relaxed. He smiled for real this time and suddenly hugged her, "I am glad to see you. You just... Caught me at a bad time."

She liked his hug a little to much, and was saddened when he released her, "I hear you've been getting intelligence on the assassins."

His brow furrowed, "They're a daedra cult known as the Mythic Dawn. They worship Daedra Lord Mehrunes Dagon. I've been tracking their agents..." He looked at the dead assassin bleeding on the floor, and shrugged, "I guess they noticed."

"They must have you mistaken for a trouble maker like myself... I met the emperor's son."

He laughed aloud, "I've won the bet! Glenroy owes me twenty gold!"

"What?"

"He thought you'd take the amulet and split."

"Well whatever he has against me he'll have to get over because I'm also a Blade now too."

An odd look crossed his face, a mixture of being pleased and relieved. There was also something else, "Going to follow the straight and narrow, little thief?"

"Ha, like that will ever happen."

"Fine, where were they hiding the heir?"

"He was a priest in Kvatch. Kvatch of all places to hid him."

"And a priest too. The poor man probably couldn't take his eyes off you." She flushed scarlet.

"What do we do about the book?" She said as he flipped through it once again.

"Hmm... Maybe Tar-Meena can help. She's a member-"

"Of the Mages Guild who works in the Archives."

"Yes... How did you know that?"

She smirked at the surprise in his voice."When you're an Associate you need to know these things."

"You had Guild aspirations?"

"Yeah but it wasn't meant to be. I was... Disowned."

"Well, I'm glad. You wouldn't be here then." He smiled warmly at her, melting her insides.

"She has her hands full with Necromancer research from what I hear." She sighed, Tar-Meena was a feisty Argonian to be sure. "The last time we met didn't end well. She's going to be pissed to see me."

"I'll go with you. Surely she can't take us both on. I'll take point. She actually LIKES me."

"Got it." She said with a glare. They left the Boarding House and headed for the University. "What made you join the blades?" She asked walking backwards in front of him, and watching him curiously.

"My father was in the blades. I began training when I was old enough to hold a sword." He smirked at her, "And why did you join up?"

"Akatosh told me it'd be worth my while. I am his Chosen, you see. God's don't usually take such interest in the roles of mortals, let alone pick a Chosen." Truth be told she wanted to see more of her parents... And Baurus. "Besides, if I survive, it could be fun."

"Fun?"

"Yea, I could become more well rounded. My knife skills and hand to hand combat are excellent, I'm not bad with a light sword and we know I'm stealthy, well loved by most, a great lock picker, but I want to build some muscle. Hone my magic abilities. Stuff like that. I never miss a chance to better myself."

"You are a very interesting girl." They reached the gate leading to the university. Walking through she saw the tower riding up from behind it's walls. She envied the head of the Mages Guild. He had the second best digs in Cyrodiil. He looked up at it too, "I've always wished I was a Mage. I would have joined the minute I was old enough. I'd give anything to live there."

"It is beautiful." Purple torches flared to life as the sun disappeared behind the walls, illuminating the pair. They looked at each other, smiling sheepishly.

"Well? Ready to meet with the dragon librarian?"

She sighed, "If I must."


	9. Chapter 9

:AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_Three Chapters all typed and ready to read. I was away from this fic for a while because I was writing a play for a workshop I was in but now that I'm back on as a regular I've really gotten back into this. So expect a lot of updates in a short span of time. SPOILER ALERT! The next chapter gets 'interesting'. Enjoy._

Chapter 9: Bookworms

Tar-Meena did not look happy as she trudged into the lobby. "What now? If it's more about Necromancers I'll-!" She stopped when she saw them, "A blade and a rat. Lovely."

"Cheerful as always." Baurus said with a smile.

"What you doing handing with common street crude?" She said with a glare. Tsamusa winced, "This one is nothing but trouble."

"She's a Blade now. You owe her a little more respect." Baurus set a glare of his own. This was getting scary. Tar-Meena matched it, huffing furiously.

"To me, she'll always be nothing but a common little thief."

"You can insult me all you like." Tsamusa said standing a little taller. Seeing as she was almost a foot shorter than the Argonian. "But we came to you for help."

Tar-Meena studied her cautiously, "You've grown a bit since our last meeting."

"Actually, it's quite more than a bit. I've found a greater cause than stealing the Arch Mage's staff."

"I can't believe I let you hit me with that lightening." She said her face twisting in disgust.

Baurus laughed, "That's why you're sore with her? A little shock?"

"It was quite a bit more than a 'little shock'. She could have killed me."

"But I didn't. And if I recall you were using a weapon laced with a lethal poison." It was Tar-Meena's turn to wince. She hadn't even gotten a hit on Tsamusa, "Can you tell us about the Mythic Dawn

For the first time the Argonian's face lost all distaste, and was replaced by surprise, "You know of them? One of the most secretive of all the daedric cults. Not much is known about them. They follow the teachings of Mankar Camoran, whom they call the Master. A shadowy figure in his own right." She looked at the pair with fresh eyes, intrigued. Typical mage. "Why do you ask?"

"We found one of their books." She handed it to her.

"Ah yes. 'Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes,'" You have a scholarly interest in daedric cults, then? Or..." She looked to Baurus, "Is it something a little more serious than that?"

Baurus grinned, "We just need to find them."

Tar-Meena raised a scaly brow, "Find them, eh? I won't poke my nose any further. Official business and all that. I'm used to working with the Blades, don't worry. Say no more. In any case, finding them won't be easy. I've studied Mankar Camoran's writings a bit myself, at least those that I could find. It is clear from the text that Mankar Camoran's "Commentaries" come in four volumes, but I've only ever seen the first two books. I believe that his writings contain hidden clues to the location of the Mythic Dawn's secret shrine to Mehrunes Dagon. Those who unlock this hidden path have proven themselves worthy to join the ranks of the Mythic Dawn cult. Finding the shrines is the first test. If you want to find them, you'll need all four volumes of the 'Commentaries.' Luckily, you're already on the right track with this one. The archives has a copy of volume two. So, once again, the stars are on your side. No one knows how widespread this cult is, or where their shrine to Mehrunes Dagon is located. They are quite the conundrum." She flipped through the book some more.

Tsamusa had a thought, "What can you tell us of this Mankar fellow?"

She didn't look up from the book, perusing the pages lazily, "There isn't much to say really. The supposed leader of the Mythic Dawn cult, wrote the infamous "Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes." The "Commentaries" were contemporary with Tiber Septim, over 400 years ago. So he is unlikely to still be alive, although you never know." Mages never ruled out the improbable.

"If you like, I'll brush up on the material while you two go gallivanting off for the other volumes. If you'll excuse me. It was so nice chatting we you. Be sure to let me know how your hunt for the Mythic Dawn turns out." All that was said in an almost mockingly and rushed fashion. Tar-Meena finally looked up from the book to glare at Tsamusa, "I still don't trust you."

"That's quite alright. I was never one for books anyway." That was a lie. But what book could she possibly want from this place? Tar-Meena walked toward the door suddenly her mouth moved involuntarily, "Wait!"

Tar-Meena turned, "What now?"

The words came out without her brains consent. "Would you happen to have a registry of the Bretons who've joined the guild twenty-five years ago?" Tsamusa had a strange feeling that Akatosh had something to do with her asking. Tar-Meena raised an eyebrow. "Just some research, I've been doing."

"More like family history. What? A cousin owe you money?"

She glared, "Her name was Alcmene."

"Not a very common name for a Breton is it?" Baurus stood to the side watching curiously. His eyes not leaving Tsamusa. "I'm very familiar with that text. I'll grab it when you come calling upon me again." then she turned and left.

Baurus followed her out of the tower, "Research?" Tsamusa didn't say anything as she continued to go back into the city. Baurus frowned, "Where are you headed?"

"Home." She said, a little more scornfully then usual. "I need to relax. The way she talked to me... Looked at me... Ahhh!" She yelled, lightning flashing from hand to hand. "I want to zap her just one more time."

Baurus touched her shoulder lightly, "It's okay, Tsamusa. It's nothing to lose your cool over."

She sighed, "I need an Ale. Care to join me?" Baurus looked mighty surprised. Under his tan skin she could see a blush creeping up. "It's not all that late, a drink or two won't kill you." Baurus nodded, "Now, if you were a copy of 'Commentaries' where would you hide?" She asked.

"A bookstore."

"Yes, a special one though. One that deals with collectors." She stopped and clapped her hands together, causing Baurus to bump into her. "Phintias!"

"Who?"

Phintias, the proprietor at First Edition! He caters to special collectors all the time... Myself included." She added modestly.

"So you do like books." She sighed, and Baurus raised an eyebrow. "Where are we headed? The Boarding House?"

"Actually... I was thinking of heading to First Edition. Then the Boarding House. Business always before pleasure."

"Of course."

"It's not to late, Phintias would only just have closed. It's the best time to talk with him unobserved."

"You sound like an expert." The teasing in his voice was undeniable.

"Oh stop. I'm a client. I've needed a couple special books before."

"We were lucky to get a chosen with contacts."

They reached the bookstore, the worn sign swung in the light breeze. Tsamusa knocked, and heard a crash. Then there were footsteps. The lock clicked and an imperial man in his mid thirties. He blinked at her, "Tsamusa?"

"May we come in?"

"I'm closed-"

"It's urgent."

"Not guild business again! I told you I-"

"This is Blade business, sir." The man's eyes went wide when he saw Baurus. How offered his hand, "Baurus of the Blades. We need to talk to you in private."

"Come in! Come in. Always willing to serve the empire." He closed the door behind them and locked it, "Shall we get straight to the point or circle around with pleasantries?

"We need to get a hold of two books about the holy book of a Daedra cult that worships Dagon."

"You must be referring to Mankar Camoran's "Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes," It comes in four volumes. The first two volumes are rare, but you may run across them from time to time. The third and fourth are impossible to find."

Tsamusa smirked, "But you can get them can't you?"

He laughed nervously, "Oh, I've never even SEEN the fourth one, but the third... There's a copy on the counter but I've already promised it to someone else, and my word is my bond." He then walked around the counter and started to stack a pile of books that he must have dropped when they knocked. They followed and Baurus leaned on the counter. "I'm sure you'll understand. He's coming all the way from Valenwood. I can't just turn him away... He's already paid in full."

Baurus nodded, "Of course." He glanced at Tsamusa when he realized what she was doing.

Phintias didn't see, "He arrives tomorrow at noon. If you'd like to ask him to help your scheme."

"Of course!" The Blade turned. "We'll be back at noon to speak with this... what's his name?"

"Gwinas."

Tsamusa smiled, "Good night, proprietor."

"Good night."

When the door shut behind them, Baurus burst out laughing, "You scamp! That was unfair."

She pulled "Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes," Volume Three out of her shirt, "Why thank you. Not the first book I've lifted from him. He'll only be a little mad."

"Well, we should still meet this Gwinas. He obviously has some knowledge of the cult if he wants this book."

"Well we've got 'til noon tomorrow." A brief silence fell between them. "You seemed eager at the idea of seeing my house... Would you like to go?"

His eyes went wide, "That's not how I meant-"

She giggled, "Lighten up. I'd love to show you my home."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Imperial Nights

Her 'home' was a small little shack on the Waterfront. Nothing to impressive, it had no windows, one visible door.. Baurus raised an eyebrow as she searched for her keys in her pouch. It looked like the shabbiest shack in the little community.

"This is your house?"

"My Imperial City house. I have one in Anvil, Bravil, and Bruma. Another in Cheydinhal. Makes traveling easy. My Skingrad house is far more impressive." She finally found her keys. The ring was completely loaded with keys. Baurus guessed there were fifty or so. At his look she chuckled, "Most of these are... Borrowed." She opened the door on the first try, and with an exaggerated bow she gestured him in, "My humble abode." Inside was anything but humble. Rugs, and tapestries covered the place. And the bed had wolf fur blankets and cotton sheets. The wine rack was fully stocked, as well as the bookshelf.

"Wow." He looked around in awe.

"It's alright I guess." She said with a blush, "I really only use it when I want to be away from the Gu-" She cut herself off causing Baurus to give her his full attention.

"Away from the what?"

She gave him a morose look, "Take a seat." He did as instructed, still looking around. Tsamusa turned away from him, "What you drink?"

"Ale is fine."

"Okay." She grabbed two bottles and sat next to Baurus. He took it and took a drink. She watched him closely. Anticipation rising in her stomach, they talked about the books and what they could possibly mean, but her mind was elsewhere. It noticed his strong features, when he smiled, and his tight ass when he got up to get them drinks from her cooling box. Baurus drank twice as much as her becoming more and more anxious as time past. She wasn't sure why, but it might have to do with her undressing him with her eyes every couple of minutes. There fingers touch every time he handed her a new drink causing her heart to flutter wildly. "I need to know I can trust you, Baurus."

He looked at her, surprised. "Have I given you any reason to doubt?"

"I doubt anyone who gives selflessly." She said pretending to examine the label of the drink. Really she was thinking, calculating.

"I'm glad to know you think I'm selfless." He took another drink. A sign he trusted her not to have it laced with poison.

"I want to trust you." She said wistfully as she watched his hands. They were strong, callused, skilled. She wondered about the muscles hidden beneath that shirt. The scars he must have. His arms were huge compared to hers. He was all power and muscle...

"I would like that very much." He said suggestively. Was he... Studying her from the corner of his eye? Yes he was.

"Then I think I will."

"I don't think I believe that." He thought a moment. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Then relaxed, "I got it. A gesture of trust. We tell each other some thing we haven't told anyone else."

"Secrets, you mean." Something she'd never told anyone...

"Should I start?"

"Fine."

"I use to be head over heels for Captain Renault."

"I knew it!" She said triumphantly. She loved being right.

"Yup. That's my secret. Of course she was married to a Nord, so I never made a move." He looked to her, "I trust you won't tell anyone." That was a statement. Not a question. There was faith in his eyes, deeply rooted in who he was. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint him... Or the Emperor... Or Martin. But especially Baurus. He had no reason to trust her. The Emperor had his dream, Martin had her saving his neck. Baurus had intuition and didn't doubt her one bit. Why shouldn't she do the same? "What about you?"

"Long version or short?"

"Short will do."

She sighed, unable to believe she was about to say this, "It's been four months since it happened. I hunted down my parents murders... It took me a whole year to track them. They weren't easy to find. But when I did, I slaughtered them all. Without a second thought. I was visited by the Dark Brotherhood. The Blade of Woe is still lying around her somewhere. I didn't kill the man they asked me to, so they must have taken it as a no..." Why did she tell him that?

"Tsamusa-"

"That isn't the end. I had made a friend of a Nord who agreed to help me search. We'd become very close... But the wounds he received in the battle were to severe. He died. Right in my arms. I feel no remorse for the Vampires... It is him I feel like I've murdered. I lead him to his grave."

"You two must have been close."

"Very. Only Nord I was ever fond of." She said choking back tears. The Blade turned and looked at her. "I keep thinking- If I had been stronger, faster... I might have been in love with him, Baurus." She had never admitted that to anyone, not even herself but to him it just poured out of her. There she was pouring her guts out. "I feel... Helpless when I think about what happened." She didn't like the feeling. Not one bit.

"I know exactly what you mean." She looked at him, his eyes were soft. Filled with a warmth she did not expect to see just then. She did trust him. The one she didn't trust was herself. If she wasn't careful she'd- no, she couldn't think about it. "But you can't let it haunt you forever." Her eyes filled with tears that streamed down her face. She looked at his bottle, it was empty.

"Let me get you some more Ale-" She rose quickly and Baurus did too, catching her arm, and pulling her close. Nope, she couldn't trust herself at all.

"Hush now." He said as she sobbed into his soft cotton shirt. It smelled like saffron. "Oh, little thief. You shouldn't hold these things in. It's not healthy." She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away sweetly. She tried to smile. That's when she felt the muscles under the hands she had placed on his chest. "See? Better?" He kissed her forehead, "I won't tell anyone. On my honor as a blade-" There was a knock at the door before she could answer. It was rapid and insistent.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Armand." She pulled away and Baurus let her go. She opened the door a few inches, "Hello?"

"Let me in."

"I'm busy, Armand. I'll come by the Guild in the morning-" He forced the door open, and saw Baurus.

"Who is he?"

"He is no one of consequence to you! Now out!"

"What is going on?!"

"Sir, a lady asked you to leave her home. I believe you should listen." The glared in Baurus' eyes could have melted a whole through steel.

Armand turned his attention back to Tsamusa, "Have you been crying?"

"GO!" She pushed him roughly and he stumbled back enough for her to shut the door. Leaning on it she stared at the ceiling, "Don't mind him. He's just jealous."

"What's he jealous of?" Baurus asked, his face suddenly indecipherable

"You in here with me alone at all hours of the night. His mind goes straight to the gutter. It's such a burden being me." She said in mocking exasperation. Baurus stepped forward, holding her chin. His eyes suddenly feral.

"I don't blame him. I'd be jealous too." Before she could think, he leaned in and kissed her. It surprised her in it fierceness. A surprise only matched by the one she felt as she kissed back with just as much resolve. As they kissed she locked the door with her free hand. His hands slid down her arms and around her waist. This was not her style. She didn't just jump in. There was always a lot of brooding and brewing, scheming and plotting. But no. There was not a six month plan for this. Spontaneous. In the moment. Passion like fire, lighting up her sky. He pulled his mouth away from her's to kiss her neck. He hit a sensitive spot and she writhed under him. He chuckled, and pulled her over to the bed. He laid down and just like that-

He was out cold.

"Damn it. Man can't hold his alcohol." She said with a sigh as she sat on the edge of the bed. Had she given him one lined with sedative without realizing? She grabbed his bottle and smelled it. Nope. She chuckled as he snored softly. "Good night." Kissing his forehead she moved to a chair and grabbed one of her many books, disappointed the festivities were cut so short. "Perhaps it's for the best."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sewer Rats

The next morning Tsamusa entered the Market District alone. Baurus was still out cold, snoring like a bear under her wolf skin blanket. She'd changed quickly grabbing a deep lilac dress. It was simple but it flattered her figure. Gwinas was easy enough to spot. Valenwood mer tended to stick out. Especially when decked in a bright red robe. She strolled up to him calmly, "Hello, Gwinas is it?"

He stopped dead and looked her up and down, "Why yes, and who is it I may have the pleasure of addressing? A fellow Bosmer?"

"Half to be truthful. But I'm here to tell you that if you're headed to the First Edition you're wasting your time. The book was stolen last night."

Gwinas growled, "Damn, how did it leek out! I was so looking forward to-"

"You're interested in the Mythic Dawn."

"The Mythic Dawn? Are you…I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything about any cult." He looked very guilty.

"I never said anything about a cult."

"Oh, well yes... But still. I don't know anything." She glared and he sighed, "Very well. I can see you're familiar with Mankar Camoran's "Commentaries." I know that daedric cults are not quite the thing socially, but that's just foolish prejudice and superstition. For the adventurous, open-minded thinker, daedric worship holds many-"

"They MURDERED the Emperor."

Gwinas' eyes were wide as saucers, "What?! The Mythic Dawn were the ones…? You have to believe me! I truly had no idea. I mean, I knew they were a daedric cult. Mankar Camoran's views on Mehrunes Dagon are fascinating, revolutionary even…But to murder the Emperor…Mara preserve us!"

"That's what I thought you'd say." She said pulling out Volume 3.

"You stole it?"

"More or less."

"Good. I don't want anyone to think I had anything to do with their insane antics!"

She smiled sweetly, "Maybe you could help me then. I need book four, but where can I find one?"

Gwinas shook his head, "You can only get Volume 4 directly from a member of the Mythic Dawn. I had set up a meeting with the Sponsor, as he called himself. Here, take this note they gave me. It tells you where to go. I don't want anything else to do with the Mythic Dawn."

"You're a good fellow, Gwinas. Your name won't even pop up in the report I'm going to have to give. As far as I'm concerned... You knew nothing."

"Thank you for your kindness, my lady."

"Tsamusa. Remember that name." She winked and left the Wood Elf gaping after her. Time to head home and see if Sleeping Beauty was awake yet. She was just in sight of her house when she was grabbed by the arm, "Armand." She turned and sure enough it was him. "Would you please get a grip?"

"Who is he?"

"A Blade."

His eyes went wide, "One of the emperor's own?"

"Yes. I'm one too."

"When did that happen?"

"A few nights ago, now please! I have information I need to share with him." She yanked her arm away but Armand followed her.

"I don't want you seeing him. The whole Waterfront is talking. He didn't leave your house last night-"

"He passed out from to much Ale and was too heavy to carry."

Armand stopped dead, "Is that the truth?"

"Yes. Now go. As your leader I command you!" She never did that unless she meant business. The imperial backed off.

"I apologize, my lady." She knew she'd hurt his feelings but... There was no time to mend them now. She opened her house and slammed the door dramatically causing Baurus to bolt upright.

"For the Emperor!"

"Easy there." To late. He already held his head in pain, "You have the lowest alcohol tolerance I have ever seen.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

"Half past noon."

"Damn, did we miss him."

"Nope. Look at this." She handed him the note and his eyes went wide. "I'm going to go meet with a Sponsor of the Mythic Dawn."

"This just might be the break we've been looking for! Good work. We need to get that fourth book, then. If Tar-Meena is right, we can use these books to locate the Mythic Dawn's hidden shrine."

"Need help with that head ache? I know a very simple but effective spell." he nodded and she put two fingers to his fore head, letting the magic flow. He let out a sigh as the pressure was released.

"You are amazing."

"You aren't so bad yourself." She went to the end of the bed and dug around in her drawer for her dagger, "Aren't a bad kisser either."

She could swear she HEARD the blush rise to his cheeks, "Tsamusa-"

She smiled and turned back to him, "Let me guess. You don't normally do that." He nodded, seemingly unable to speak, "Well neither do I. I guess that makes us even. We will talk about it later. Right now we have a date with the Mythic Dawn."

"I know that part of the sewers well."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

His face was slowly returning to it's normal shade, "The Blades have occasion to use them in our undercover work, as well as a means to move around the city without attracting attention."

"Even the thieves don't go down there unless it's necessary."

"Well this is necessary."

The sewers were more disgusting than she remembered. What with giant rates and mold and disgusting looking water. Maybe it was because it was under a more densely populated area. Whatever the reason it smelled awful. They came upon a door and Baurus stopped outside it.

He whispered leaning in so she could hear, "Alright. The room with the table is just through this door. I always wondered who put it there. I happen to know that if you go up the stairs there, you can get a vantage point on the meeting room. I think I'd better be the one to handle the meeting. You'll be my backup."

"No, you'll be backup. They already know you're onto them. If they recognize you-!" He shooshed her and she lowered her voice, "If they recognize you your dead. On the spot."

He considered it then gave her a warm smile, "And it would jeopardize the mission, right."

She flushed scarlet, "Yes, that too."

He studied her for a long moment. His face fell back into the shadows so she couldn't read his expression, "Alright, I'll keep watch. But I won't like it."

She smirked, "A man who listens to reason. How rare." He chuckled, and leaned a little closer. Once again in the light, she saw the tenderness in his eyes... And a little anticipation.

"For luck." He then leaned in and kissed her sweetly. It only lasted a couple seconds but it still managed to send a chill down her spine. Pulling away, he gave her one last look over, "I guess we'll be discussing that later too."

"Yes. Definitely."

"Good. Remember, we must not leave here without the book. It's our best chance of finding the Amulet. That is our mission... We have to remain focused or we're dead."

"No worries." Her mind kept pushing her thoughts to later. When would they discuss it? When their crisis was over? She doubted it. Maybe after they figured out where the Mythic Dawn were hiding? Slowly she opened the door and heard Baurus climb the stairs. Trying to act confident she entered, moving over to the seat as instructed and sitting. She saw a flicker of movement above, then nothing and she smiled. A man in red robes entered. It was a High Elf, several inches taller than her. He was smiling, but there was something... Off about it. Like it was warped somehow. Like he was warped somehow.

"So. You want to become one of the Chosen of Mehrunes Dagon. The Path of Dawn is difficult. But the rewards are great. I have the book you seek. With it and the Master's three other books you will possess the key to enlightenment. But do you have the wit and strength to use the key that you have been given? If so, I will see you next at Dagon's Shrine. Yes, I think you may..." Then he grinned aand walked up to the table, leaning on it in what could be considered a 'seductive manner', "For a price I could give you a hint." He touched her shoulder, "A clue, perhaps?" A shudder of disgust ran through her.

Two more men walked through the archway, "Camoran!"

"What!?" He asked furiously. His face twisting in almost a snarl.

"There's someone else here!"

His grip on her shoulder tightened, "I told you to come alone. Kill them! I'll take care of her." He lifted her up by the shoulders and forced her onto the table, "Well, pretty wench? Spoil not, right?" Grabbing her dagger she stabbed him through the stomach. He let out a gasp. And coughed, blood trickled down his chin.

"You are a waste of flesh." She pushed him off of her, and ran up the stairs. "Baurus!" she yelled, her mind telling her he can take care of himself. Her heart was in a panic. She found two dead Mythic Dawn on the floor and one alive Baurus. He was leaning against the wall, holding his side. But otherwise, alive. She sighed in relief, "Let's get out of here."

"The book?"

She blinked, "We'll get it on the way out."

He bowed his head, "You forgot it."

"Sue me. I killed the guy, he's not going anywhere." Indeed, he was still on the floor when she helped Baurus stagger down the stairs, "See? It's fine." She searched him, finding the book and a full wallet. "Being a Mythic Dawn Sponsor seems to pay handsomely. Let's get out of here."


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12: How Did We Get Here

Baurus laid down on her bed for the second time that day, this time he was conscious and very aware of the pain stemming from the wound in his side. He groaned, "Your sheets-"

"Forget them." She said as she shuffled through her cabinet for the right herbs to stop the bleeding.

"But-"

"Got them! I learned this trick back when I was training for the guild." She took the bottle of herbs and sprinkled them over the wound. He yelled in pain as she placed her hand on the wound. Speaking the right words, magic flowed from her to the wound.

He hissed, "Shit." Then he blinked, "It's healed."

"Yup. Only kind of healing I can do."

"What was that?"

"A weird herb mixture. I forget what's even in it. It's in one of those alchemy books over there on the shelf, scribbled in one of the margins. I made so much of it though I haven't had to make it for years." She hadn't moved her hand yet. "You want a knew shirt? I have some old male clothes from an assignment I had a while ago where I dress like a man."

"That would be nice." She stood letting her fingers gently slide from his bare stomach. She went to the end of the bed and dug through a dresser drawer. "That could have gone smoother. Can't say I minded killing a few more of these bastards, though."

"Me neither." She heard the ruffle of fabric and looked up. Her eyes went wide in surprise. His well sculpted chest glistened with sweat and blood. It took her a few long moments to realize she was staring. He had ab muscles she didn't even know existed. "Found it." He gave her a grateful smile as she threw it to him. He wiped the blood away with his already ruined shirt then pulled on the new one. "Now what?"

"Look over the books with Tar-Meena... I must return to Cloud Ruler Temple."

"What? Why-?"

"My place is with the emperor. I'm no code breaker. I'm no longer necessary to your assignment." He stood and turned away, "Besides, if I stay any longer I'm bound to do something far too inappropriate." She blushed scarlet.

"So?"

He turned and walked to her. His hands cupped her face gently, "I am far too conscientious. I believe you will return the Amulet to the Emperor. You don't need me for that." he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, then the lips. Her knees weakened, "Strength be to you." He let go of her face and left. She watched until he was out of sight. She sighed, time to head to the guild. It was a short walk. The door lead to the basement where a beggar lay asleep. She smiled fondly. As she went up the stairs to the main hall. They had expanded of late. More rooms, storage, the begins of a library. The main hall held only Armand.

He glared, "Is he gone?"

"Yes. He had to get back to-" She stopped. "I'm not suppose to talk about it."

"I understand." He stared at the bottle of Mead. "Amusei was asking about you."

"I'm not surprised. He's my biggest fan after all. Has he built a shrine to me in his house out in Anvil yet?"

"I think he has." They smiled at each other. Yay for old jokes. "I was thinking of getting doyens for all the major cities, since Amusei has done so well in Anvil. For Cheydenhal- and I want your opinion on this-"

"Methredhel. She'll love the promotion. Always said she liked the city..."

"And the others?"

"Will be worked out later. Take some time with it. Get her established, work her into the role a bit. Have her assign jobs pay off some bounties. One step at a time…" She looked at him for a long time, then sighed, "You want to leave the Imperial City don't you? You were going to sign up for Cheydenhal and leave tonight."

He looked away, "I wasn't."

"Liar." She shook her head, "Can you really not bare being in the same city as me anymore?"

"It just hurts is all. I can't think of what I did."

"Armand, please. This isn't the time."

"I know I usually just let it be but what was it? What drove you off?"

This was it. The moment she had been dreading and somehow she found the words she couldn't put together before, "You caged me."

His eyes snapped up. Shocked. Surprised. Confused. Hurt. It was a strong accusation, "What?"

"You treated me like… I was this weak naïve little girl. Then you piled on the paper work to keep me here, you cut me off from the outside world, Armand. I wasn't ALLOWED to leave, do you remember? After I found out about the vampire tribe you freaked and every time I tried to call you on it you dismissed it! I told other members and they said I was exaggerating and it was just because you loved me." She was getting angry, "I wasn't your equal anymore. I was your pretty little prize that needed to be coddled and protected from herself. I was smothered. So like any good felon I escaped. I got my brought justice upon my parents murders. I paid dearly. But I don't regret it."

"I told you revenge wasn't the answer."

"I tell you it's justice, you don't listen. They must have slaughtered hundreds in the years since my parents. I'm not weak. And if anyone knows the cruelty of man it's me. I was let down. And you have the audacity to act like you don't know. All I wanted was a few fighters too take with me and a tracker to lead the way. Took me much longer with just me and Henre. He might still be alive!" She had never raised her voice like that to one of her own. And never Armand. He didn't seem to be able to assimilate her words.

"I was scared." He looked scared now. Scared and pathetic.

"So was I. I don't let it stop me from doing what needs to be done." She stood. "I'm off to the University. I have a meeting with a scholar there. You are my Doyen here. I suggest you get use to it or leave." She then stormed out before she could cry. She could be a real bitch when she was pushed to far.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Long Version

_It's really not his fault. I shouldn't be angry. I should be focused on my task. But there's a play being acted out in my head._

_The way we met was not incredible by my standards. It was hard to imagine how my life would change that night. I was sitting in the Inn of Ill Omen Inn, about half way between Bravil and the Imperial City. By sheer dumb luck I had happened upon that little inn. It had been pouring down rain for a good hour when I ran right into it. It was smack dab in the middle of nowhere. Man behind the counter was surprised to see me but delighted._

"_Will you be staying with us the whole night then?" I looked around. 'Us'? Just him and an Imperial woman. _

"_Yes."_

"_That will be 10 gold. But for 25 I'll include all you can drink and eat."_

_I dug for the gold in the pocket of my leather grieves. "How's business lately?"_

"_Dreadful. And you?" _

"_Dull. But hey, throw your best wine at me and I'll recommend you to everyone I pass on my way Bravil."_

_That brightened his night, "Of course, kind sir. I wouldn't give you anything less!" I grinned, putting the money on the counter. And pulling off my leather helm, revealing my flowing blonde hair._

"_I'm a lady."_

_He paled, "Oh! My- my apologies, ma'am-"_

"_I know, it's the gear and the hoarse throat." It was true, decked completely in leather armor and in this dim light, I looked like a man. Heading upstairs to my room, I changed, and combed my hair. The clean white shirt and brown breeches were comfortable and a god sent after the walk from Imperial. Returning downstairs there was roasted Venison and Surilie Brothers Wine, sitting in wait. Now I was sitting on the bench of the table furthest from the door, facing the back of an Imperial Legion scout of some sort. The woman had gone to bed. The rain and wind outside were still pretty bad. I could hear it pounding against the building. Lightning flashed and suddenly the door burst open. It was someone clad in fur armor, looking soaked through and half dead. They were bleeding all over the inn floor. I saw him first and rushed over as he fell to the floor. Kneeling beside the armored stranger, I pulled off their helmet revealing his fair skin and matted brown hair: a Nord. He went for his sword, but I caught his hand. That caused him to look at me._

"_Who are you?" his voice was raspy, and strained._

"_I could ask you the same thing."_

"_Henre." He coughed, spurting a little blood._

"_Well, Henre. I'm Tsamusa." I helped him up and over to the bench nearest the door. "Your wounds are severe. This is going to hurt even worse." I set him down and he groaned. I ran to my room quickly and came back with a jar of herbs. _

"_How could it possibly get worse?"_

_I shook my head, and sighed, "You're not going to like this. Are you ready?"_

"_For wha- AHHHH!" My magic flowed through into the herbs I spread most life threatening wound. The one in his chest. Whatever had caused it had torn open his armor and left the wound revealed. Henre gripped my arm tightly, and I grimaced. He was breathing heavily now, gritting his teeth._

"_Easy now. If I don't do this you'll die. Worse before better." I cooed, even as he bruised my arm. I was sure the hand he gripped me with was broken, or he'd have snapped my forearm in two. Sweat rolled down my forehead and I wiped it away with my free arm's sleeve. "You still with me, Henre?" I asked, keeping my voice quiet. I was vaguely aware of the panicking Inn keeper and the Imperial Scout trying to calm him._

"_Yes!" He gasped. The wound wasn't resisting, thank the Nine. The herbs took longer than they normally did. He must have been poisoned. I cursed under my breath. It's getting hard for me to see. The edge of my vision is blurring as I spend more magika than I have._

"_Only a little longer. Tell me what happened. It'll keep your mind off the pain." and it would keep mine off the lose of energy._

"_Umm… I was- AH- I was raiding this cave-ERG!" I was healing a thoroughly sensitive spot near a nerve. I'm sure he just felt like I had stabbed him. _

"_Sorry, sorry. Shoosh…. Go on. Cave. What did this to you in there?"_

"_Over two dozen undead. Big BIG Lich. It was stupid to tackle it alone. Got a lot of goodies though." His breathing began to even out, though it was still labored. _

"_The worst of it is over."_

_He looked up in my face, a softness in his eyes, "Thank you."_

_I gave him a reassuring smile, then put two fingers to his temple, "Sleep." His eyelids fluttered as he fell into a peaceful slumber, his grip on my arm finally faltering. I looked over to the two men still in a heated discussion over what to do, "Hey!" They both turned simultaneously, looking surprised. "A little help over here? He's heavy." They scrambled to help me lift him and carry him up the stairs to the third room._

_I was up well into the night, sitting by his side. Healing him as much as I could. I cursed myself for not being a better healer. Finally I trudged back to my room exhausted, drained and cold. Limits were not my strong point and I was always pushing them. The next morning I got up and put a new shirt and breeches before heading downstairs. I could feel my already shallow pool of magic was empty. The bruise on my arm would have to wait. My patient from the night before sat at the table, stuffing his face. He turned to look and when he saw me he scrambled to stand. In the process he knocked over a bowl of strawberries. He scrambled to pick them up. Then stood again. It was quite comical really. "Easy there, big guy. No need to stand when I enter. I'm no noble lady." He sat back down looking a little ashamed. I sat next to him, "Any aches or pains this morning."_

"_No- no. I'm fine fit as could be." He did a motion with his arm to demonstrate. Then he was very serious, "How's your arm?" _

"_Just a little sore. Once my magicka is replenished I'll heal it quick."_

"_I'm sorry-"_

"_It's alright, Henre."_

_I started, "You know my name?"_

"_You told me. I'm Tsamusa_

"_Khajitt."_

"_Yeah. It means spinner of light, you know, magic!" I waved my arm in an exaggerated motion, "Not that I'm any good with that sort of thing-"_

"_By the Goddess!" He caught view of the purple and brown bruise. "Are you sure that's alright?"_

"_Oh… Yeah, it's fine. I've had worse." He didn't seem to believe me but that was fine. I did have worse. "I'm going to go get my gear. I should head out soon." I stood and the world spun under me, "Shit."_

_He stood and steadied me. _"_You are going to rest some more." I glared at him. Who was he to tell me what to do, "I'll help you to your room."_

"_I can take care of myself." _

_He glared back, then sighed. He seemed to conclude there was no reasoning with me "I'm not saying you can't, but I feel like I owe you for saving my life. I'd have bled to death if not for you healing me. So please, allow me." _

_But me? I was tired of men trying to look out for me, "No." Suddenly he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down!"_

"_Just a minute." Up the stairs to my room we went. Opening the door he dropped me on my bed. The room key sat on the lone dresser and he grabbed it. Slamming the door behind him. "Sleep well, Tsamusa!"_

"_You son of a bitch! Come open this door!" I pounded on it but found I didn't have the strength to continue doing so._

"_See you in a few hours!" I heard him yell. I sighed and turned to the bed. I had lock picks so it wasn't like I was really locked in. But I WAS tired. I pounded the door once more for good measure and laid down. And the more I thought about it, the more I knew I had been acting foolish. I fell asleep with every intention of never seeing that man again._

_And that's how I got my stalker. Though I had to say he was terrible at it. The next morning I woke up fully restored, and headed out before the Nord woke up. That, of course, didn't stop him from following me. Finally it had gotten to be just ridiculous enough that I stopped and turned, "I know you're there! Would you like to walk with me?" His head poked out from behind the rock he was using as cover._

"_How'd you know I was there?"_

"_I'm smarter than the average Elf." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Would you mind telling me why?"_

_He stood straight and walked to the road to join me, he shrugged, "You saved my life."_

"_And that means you'll obsessively stalk me?"_

"_No. I just think you're a little reckless and that maybe if I shadow you, you'll live to be… How old are you now?"_

"_One hundred and eleventy!" I said with a twirl and a giggle._

"_Okay, two. So you'll live to be three."_

_I grinned, So he does have a sense of humor. "I'm sixteen almost seventeen in two weeks it's my birthday."_

"_I wasn't far off." He said, grinning back._

"_Fine. I'll let you follow me until I get back to the Imperial City, then you'll have paid your debt or whatever."_

"_Thank you, Tsamusa." _

_So we had a verbal contract of sorts. I spent my sweet time investigating the Vampires. Turned out they had cleared out an undead lair called Smoke Hole Cave. _

_Henre didn't just die. That was my only lie to anyone and myself. No, he'd become a vampire. We lived for four months in that cave. At first he was starving himself. Then I made an offer no hungry vampire could refuse. My blood became his sustenance. At first I was torn but after a while I didn't mind. It was Henre. And it was my fault. I couldn't let him die... But the disease weighed heavily on Henre. He pleaded with me to end his life. It takes a lot of will to kill yourself and Henre didn't have it.. The pain in his eyes made it clear. He was dying as a person. Human blood does things to the mind. It was tearing him apart. I cried with the silver dagger in my hand as I stabbed him through the heart. He died in my arms, right after he said he loved me and that he hoped I'd find happiness in life. I felt so helpless and weak and tired. So tired. I didn't leave that cave for a week. My insides had become numb with lose and uncertainty. I didn't know what to do without Henre. He'd started out a bit shy, and uncertain but as I'd gotten to know him, I'd found out how fun and sardonic he'd become. I wanted to waste away, because that's what I deserved. This was my fault. All my fault. But eventually I got hungry and Henre started to smell. I buried him just inside the entrance. I made my way to the Imperial City. It had been a whole year since I'd been home. It didn't feel right. Me and Armand started talking again, I was back at my post as the youngest Grey Fox ever, but I didn't continue what we'd had. I'd pursued him during my entire time I was advancing. But now it seemed hollow. _

_There are to many men in my life. Plain and simple. Armand's love, as dear a friend as he has been, has become more baggage than I can carry. He doesn't have to leave, he doesn't deserve that. I'll go. It is all my fault so I'll bear the blame as I rightfully should._

**A/N: A little break in the point of view. All the stuff Tsamusa is thinking as she storms out of the Guild. Originally was a separate story but that one started to look like the back story I had for Tsamusa so I went 'forget that' and added it here. It's an important story to this story, I assure you. It comes up again later.**


End file.
